Computing devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers, game consoles and so forth may not be equipped to render graphics with speed and detail sufficient for certain applications. Rendering graphics, which may be described as a process for generating images for use in games and other computer applications, may utilize specialized computing resources such as graphics processing units that may not be available on a computing device. In some cases, resources may be available but would consume excess power, or would run at an insufficient speed or provide an insufficient level of graphical quality.
Graphics rendering capabilities may be provided to a client device by computing resources located at a remote facility. The facility may, for example, be equipped with banks of graphical processing units (“GPUs”) or other hardware specialized for the provision of rendering services. However, even with the use of specialized hardware, the provision of graphics rendering services may consume significant amounts of computing resources. For example, graphics rendering may involve loading various models, textures, bitmaps and so forth into memory. These resources may be retained in memory while a dependent process is running on a client device. Management of resource utilization may improve the performance and efficiency of the rendering service.